


[Podfic] Confession

by Chantress



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Maedhros needs to tell his father something.





	[Podfic] Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184529) by [verhalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen). 



> For my "Free Space" square for Podfic Bingo 2019.

**Title:** Confession  
**Author:** verhalen  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Silmarillion  
**Pairings:** Fingon/Maedhros  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:02:24, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sqh9gzcwxo8nzdi/Confession.mp3/file)


End file.
